Ki Sense
During my time on earth I was lucky enough to pick up a few new tricks like how to detect an opponents Energy, and Location without having to resort to Gadgets. Vegeta first saw it demonstrated by one of the Planets inhabitants who happened to be another Saiyan. And if he could do it so can I right. It's really a pretty simple technique once you get the hang of it. But it doesn't require much strength. Overview Ki sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, andpower level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Also, if a ki is very powerful, it can be sensed from afar by people who are trained to sense energy; like Gohan sensing Super Saiyan 3 Goku's energy all the way from the Sacred World of the Kais. Once a fighter masters the skill, they can use it even when their other five senses are incapacitated. No outsider knows the sensations associated with ki''sensing, as Mr. Popo likens explaining it to someone as being like "describing sight to the blind." However, the manga and anime usually show a minor spark on their head to signify that the Z Fighter is picking up a power. Despite how common the technique is in later sagas, and how easy it is to learn for an adept martial artist, it actually appears to be a rare ability, as the Galactic Frieza Army was unaware of the technique until they faced the Z Fighters. Frieza and his army, who did not possess this ability, use a device called ascouter that can give numerical readings of a person's location and power level. However, scouters have been shown to be very fragile, breaking when a fighter powers up too much, making the ''ki sensing technique preferred for those who know how to use it. Androids have an artificial source of ki and cannot be found by the ki sensing ability. The Z Fighters had to find them using more practical means. Namekians are able to sense if the life force is good or evil; such as when theGinyu Force arrived on Namek: Krillin senses their presence and thinks it isGoku, but Nail says "I, too, sense the presence of evil coming." The Namekian''ki'' sense is displayed for the first time on-screen when Raditz approachesPiccolo on Earth: Piccolo reasons that the incoming power could not be Goku because "It's too horrible." Trained fighters also have the ability to sense whether or not a presence is good or evil, as Goku says "It's a horrible power, too! I'm trembling!" as he senses Raditz approaching Kame House, and later when he says that he senses evil when Black Smoke Shenron is summoned. It appears as if each organism has a distinct ki signature, much like fingerprints in the real world. This is evidenced during Cell's introduction in the series, where the Z Fighters, prior to finding out who Cell was, described his ki signature as a combination of Goku's, Vegeta's, Piccolo's, Frieza's, and King Cold's ki''signatures (the main components of Cell's biological makeup). Gods have a holy kind of ''ki that cannot be sensed by Humans nor Saiyans; such ki can also be obtained by becoming Super Saiyan God.4 The Instant Transmission technique, requires the user to home in on a ki''signature before teleporting them to that ''ki signatures location or somewhere nearby. Meaning the ability to sense ki is a requirement (the Instantaneous Movement technique however does not require a ki signature or the ability to sense ki). Users # Mr. Popo # Korin # Kami # Goku Son # Piccolo Jr. # Krillin # Yamcha # Tien Shinhan # Chiaotzu # Yajirobe # Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) # Prince Vegeta # Nail # Grand Elder Guru Category:My Techniques Category:Special Powers